


I Love You, Stop Screaming

by LILKAKASHIS



Series: Naruto Volleyball AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Naruto High School AU, Side: NejiTen, Side: ShikaTema, Volleyball AU, awkward phone calls, first I love you's, naruto volleyball universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILKAKASHIS/pseuds/LILKAKASHIS
Summary: Rock Lee makes an accidental confession to Gaara. Things get awkward before they get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Naruto and I love Haikyuu so this was bound to happen eventually. Team Gai, the Sand Siblings, and Shikamaru all attend the same high school in this AU, in order to keep the ships together lol. This is my first fic and I hope it is to your liking!
> 
> p.s. please feel free to point out any mistakes/errors, thank you!

The five minute walk to-and-from school is Gaara’s favorite part of the day. It gives him a chance to gather his thoughts before he has to start his day and its a great way to wind down after volleyball practice. If it was up to Gaara, he would’ve walked home everyday for the next three years in silence. However, Rock Lee has other plans.  
  
“Gaara-kun! How was your journey home? Did you arrive safe and sound?” Rock Lee’s voice booms through Gaara’s cell phone.  
  
“Hey Lee. Yes, thank you, I’m walking in the door right… now.”  
  
Gaara and Lee’s tradition of daily phone calls began shortly after the start of the school year. One day before practice, Gaara was telling his teammate Neji about the stray dogs that chased him on his way home from school. Unbeknownst to Gaara, Lee overheard and insisted on walking Gaara home that afternoon. Gaara tried to convince Lee there was no need, since the dogs were caught the next day, but mostly, he just didn’t want to inconvenience Lee in any way. Lee would not take no for an answer because protecting Gaara from “rabid animals, suspicious persons, or anything that may cause him harm on his journey home” became his new mission in life.  
  
Gaara enjoyed walking home with Lee because he didn’t force Gaara to participate in the conversation if he didn’t want to. Lee created opportunities for Gaara to respond, but was perfectly fine carrying the conversation if Gaara preferred to listen. After a few days, Gaara was really beginning to open up to Lee. However, Lee accidentally let it slip that his home was 20 minutes away from school, and in the opposite direction. Gaara felt guilty for making Lee walk all those extra miles, so they created a compromise: to stay on the phone with each other during their walks home.  
  
“Splendid! Didn’t you think today’s practice was particularly exhilarating? I can still feel the passion of everyone’s hearts as if they were beating next to my own.” Rock Lee continues as Gaara kicks off his shoes.  
  
“I’m home,” Gaara announces, holding his hand over the cell. He picks up his conversation with Lee and says “Hmm, yes actually, we are starting to see the benefits of everyone’s hard work.”  
  
“Gaara-kun, you are a man of few words, but I think that makes you all the wiser! How do you do it? You say the coolest things in the fewest words, you are like the greatest poet I’ve ever known.” Lee’s compliments always catch Gaara off guard, this time making a fresh blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
“Lee, I— No, I only… Uh, Thank you.” Leave it to Rock Lee to make Gaara feel a loss for words.  
  
“You’re welcome! Well, since you’ve arrived safely, I must let you get back to your family. Call me if something happens and you need the assistance of Rock Lee, the mighty noble beast!”  
  
Gaara chuckles and replies, “Sure Lee, I’ll let you know if something comes up. See you at school okay?”  
  
“Yes! See you then! Bye Gaara, I love you!” shouts Lee. A moment of silence passes before either of them speaks.  
  
“Wait, excuse me?” is the only thing Gaara is able to reply. Which is more than he can say for Lee, because all Gaara can hear before Lee ends the call is Lee’s panicked scream into the receiver.  
  
Lee already has the ability to make Gaara stumble from the nice things he says, but hearing Lee say “I love you” has triggered an even greater response. Gaara’s stomach feels tight and a new kind of nervous energy is starting to spread throughout his body. His mother watches Gaara from the kitchen, welcoming him home but noticing he is frozen in place. She asks Gaara, “Are you okay sweetie?”  
  
Gaara’s only response is, “I think I feel sick.” His mother ushers him into the kitchen, rubbing soothing circles on his back. She suggests a cup of tea would make him feel better but it is their short chat that soothes his nerves the most.  
  
Thanking his mother, Gaara excuses himself to his room to start his homework. When he gets to his bedroom, Gaara can’t bring himself to actually begin his homework, too busy replaying his conversation with Lee in his mind.  
  
“Did he really mean that? Lee wouldn’t joke about something like that…right?” Gaara has too many questions, and not enough answers, running around his head. “He probably just meant it as friends?” That might be true, Lee is friendly with everyone and is not afraid to express his affections. On the other hand, Lee did go out of his way to walk Gaara home everyday. Then when their plans changed, Lee was just as enthusiastic to talk to Gaara on the phone and Gaara is sure Lee doesn't talk to any of his friends as much as he talks to Gaara. Finally, the biggest sign that Lee didn’t mean platonic love was his panicked scream after his confession. After two months of talking on the phone, Gaara has come to know Lee very well and he’s certain Lee wouldn't have sounded that panicked if he meant “I love you” as friends.  
  
“I think I have a crush on Rock Lee.” Gaara finally says aloud. His confession is quiet, the opposite of Lee’s, but it makes him smile just the same.


End file.
